Alliance of the Wolves Book 1: Breaking Horizon
by SpaztasticHollyleaf1083
Summary: "the fate of the Clans lay in the paws of the sky" Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Allegiances

**I do not own warriors! these are our own clans, and our own cats made up. i am very sorry if they resemble anything else you guys have put up on this site, if there are any it wasn't on purpose! enjoy! :)**

.::DreamClan::.

Leader: Shadestar- solid gray tom with a black paw and green eyes

Deputy: Amberwind: golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Starshine: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Snowstorm- White tom with gray flecks and icy blue eyes

Moonbeam- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes blue/violet eyes

Wildheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with jet black paws, dark blue eyes

Rainfall- black tom with gray paws, green eyes

Mossheart- dark ginger she-cat

Dawnfire- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravensong- black and white tom

Scarletfur- dark reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Owlface- small brown tom with a round face and big eyes

Bluewing- bluish gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- black she-cat with green eyes Daypaw: White tom with blue eyes (Dawnfire's apprentice)

Streampaw- white she-cat with bluish gray paws and green eyes (Owlface's apprentice)

Queens and Kits:

Silverfur: gray silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Leopardmist: white she-cat with black spots. (Mother of: Nightpaw and Daypaw and foster mother of Brightkit(dark gray she cat with one yellow eye and one blue)

Tigerlilly- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly Mother of: Applekit (pale ginger tom) and Starlingkit (light brown tabby with white paws)

Elders:

Shadowclaw- smoky gray tom. Half deaf

Raintail- blue gray she-cat with amber eyes

.::WhisperClan::.

Leader: Loudstar- dark ginger she-cat with white paws and stomach, blue eyes and high  
pitched annoying voice.

Deputy: Stormheart- large black tom with white ears, gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Echobreeze- small gray and white tabby with blue eyes

Warriors:

Heatherstep- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Windspirit- brown tom with black paws and green eyes

Darkmist- smoky gray tom with reddish eyes

Sagewhisker- brown and white tabby she-cat

Whiteclaw- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepelt- black and silver patched tom

Hawkfear- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Icefrost- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices:

Redpaw- dark reddish tom with amber eyes. (Echobreeze's apprentice)

Softpaw- small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Heatherstep's apprentice)

Flamepaw- ginger and white tom with amber eyes (Whiteclaw's apprentice)

Queens and Kits:

Rustfur- dark ginger she cat with reddish paws blue eyes. (Mother of: Redpaw, Softpaw,  
and Flamepaw)

Mistycloud- bluish gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of: Fallenkit and Jaggedkit)

Elders:

Fawnfur- dusty brown she-cat

Treeleaf- dark brown almost black tom

.::StoneClan::.

Leader: Badgerstar- large black tom with white striped face, amber eyes and multiple scars covering his body

Deputy: Fernwhisker- pale brown and white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Blackfeather- elderly gray tom with a black streak down his spine.

Warriors:

Hollystorm- white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Toadleap- long legged brown tom

Tornclaw- mean looking black tom with green eyes

Wolfheart- pinkish grey she-cat

Deertail- brown and white tom with a short tail

Bloodfoot- black she-cat with dark ginger paws amber eyes

Shadowbird- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fawnleaf- brown tom with white paws and underbelly

Apprentices:

Rougepaw- ginger and brown patched tom (Hollystorm's apprentice)

Hollowpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Deertail's apprentice)

Thunderstrike- black she-cat with golden eyes (Blackfeather's apprentice)

Queen and Kits:

Thornheart- tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of: Rougepaw and Hollowpaw)

Rosefern- pinkish gray she-cat (Mother of: Rockykit and Tearkit)

Elders:

Browntail- white tom with a dusty brown tail

Blossomfeather- blind brown tabby she-cat

Venomfern- jet black she-cat with reddish eyes


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**Snakepaw has a lisp, and that is why he is talking like that, it is VERY hard to type in a lisp form XD**

The sky was pitch black as four young apprentices made their way through the dense undergrowth. Their ears pricked for the sound of approaching cats. Leaf-fall was coming to an end causing the young cats breath to appear like clouds above their heads.

"Amberpaw," Started a ginger and white tom, trying to keep his teeth from chattering from the cold night air. "Ssshhmaybe we ssshhhhould head back to camp. We've gone pretty far." His green eyes were wide with fear, hobbling faster on his three legs to catch up to the other cats.

The golden she-cat flicked her ears, exchanging glances with the two other cats who flanked the ginger and white tom on each side. "I've told you, Snakepaw." Her voice sounded annoyed. "It's a surprise."

Suddenly the ground began to slope downwards. Snakepaw looked to his right at Bluepaw. The gray tom was hard to make out in the darkness; in his eyes Snakepaw thought he saw a flash of guilt.

Once the cats reached the bottom of the bank Amberpaw turned around, flicking her tail at Bluepaw and Ravenpaw. The two cats nodded taking a step back. The golden tabby then turned her burning amber gaze onto her brother.

Snakepaw shifted uneasily. "Ssshhoo, Wheressshh my ssshhhurrprisse?" The three legged tom looked around but all he could see was black, he tasted the air, nothing. Amberpaw padded forward until she was nose to nose with him. She let out a low hiss sliding her claws out and slashing him across the face.

Snakepaw let out a yelp of pain, hot sticky blood oozed into his eyes. "Amberpaw maybe we should rethink…" Ravenpaw meowed looking down on the scene from on top of the bank.

The she-cat glared up at him. "No, it's for his own good." She rasped. Before Snakepaw could react he got distracted by two bright yellow eyes racing towards them.

His sister smiled eerily, he tried to back away only to bump into Bluepaw. "Ssshhat are you doing?" He wailed, as the apprentices shoved him right into the path of the big yellow eyes.

An ear splitting screech filled the air as the Monster ran over its pray. Amberpaw stood on the side of the Thunderpath, her head bowed before turning back to the others, her amber eyes unreadable. "Our work is done."

**Hope you liked it! R&R**


	3. The Voice

**Hey! This is my first Fanfiction... but i hope you like it! :D**

A full moon shone brightly as a silver tabby cat made her way through a forest of thick trees in a daze. She didn't know where she was going, but something made her paws keep moving, the strong smell of blood filled her senses. Suddenly, a bright bolt of lightning appeared in the distance, lighting up the scene. In front if her, was a horrible sight. The ground was covered in dead cats and blood. The tabby looked down at her paws and saw her fur stained dark red. She padded on slowly, searching for familiar faces among the dead cats. Then she saw them, her two sisters laying side by side both with vicious claw marks covering their bodies. She looked around, shocked and stricken with grief; no warrior of any kind would do this, not even StoneClan warriors!

A cold voice sounded in her ears "Do something before it's too late Moonbeam. Dark times are coming you must be prepared!"

Moonbeam spun around "What do you mean?" She cried. "Show yourself, come help me! Everyone's dead I don't know what to do!"

The voice came again but softer. "Keep up your guard enemies are all around you." The voice started to get further and further away.

She ran towards the voice "No come back!" Then she fell into dizzying blackness.

**I hope you liked it! Please Rate and Review! sorry for the cliffhanger XD**


	4. Waking Up

**Sorry this chapter is sooooooo short! I'll do the next chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors, but i wish i did :D**

Moonbeam opened her eyes and saw light spilling through the bracken that covered the entrance to the warriors den.  
"Great StarClan!" Came a voice she knew all too well. "Moonbeam, you mousebrain, look what you did."

She stood up shaking moss from her pelt and saw Snowstorm, her former mentor, glaring at her with blazing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." she meowed, seeing that she had kicked moss and feathers all over him during her sleep. "I was dreaming..."

The white tom rolled his eyes and curled back up in his nest and closed his eyes. "Well next time dream more quietly please." He mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Moonbeam sighed and padded over to the entrance of the den, sliding under the bracken. "It was just a dream..." She said softly to herself.

**Hope you liked it! R and R!**


	5. Starshine

A full moon shone vibrantly as a slim tortoiseshell cat made her way through the thick forest of trees in a daze. She hadn't a clue where she was heading, but some unknown force kept her paws moving, the smell of blood made her sick_. Why was she heading toward the scent of blood without her herbs for wounds? _ She wondered to herself. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared in the distance. She was shocked with what she saw. The ground was covered in dead cats and blood. She looked down at her paws and saw her fur stained with blood. She padded on slowly, sniffing for any living cats while searching for familiar faces. Then she saw them, her two sisters laying side by side, both with vicious claw marks covering them. She looked around, shocked, and full of grief; why would anyone do this? Suddenly a cold voice sounded in her ears.

"You must do something, Starshine! Before it's too late! Dark times are ahead, you must be prepared!"

Starshine spun around. "What do you mean? StarClan, where are you? I need answers!" she cried out, "show yourself! Please come help me! I can't bring cats back from the dead!"

The voice came again, softer this time. "Keep your guard up. Enemies are all around you!" the voice began to fade, getting further and further away. She ran towards the voice, her paws slipping in the blood.

"No come back!" then she fell into dizzying blackness.

Starshine opened her eyes to the sun seeping in from the front of the Medicine Den. She stretched and got up quickly from her nest, looking herself over for any wounds. There were none. _Phew! It was just a dream…_ she shook her head clear. What had that voice meant? What trouble could there be? All those dead cats…. all that blood… she walked over to her storage of herbs, checking to make sure her supplies was full. She had her cobwebs, for stopping bleeding…all that blood… she was getting off track; comfrey, goldenrod, horsetail, marigold, poppy seed, and thyme. It was all there but she was paranoid and needed to be prepared, she would go out in the forest today to get more… she couldn't help but thinking _why would I need these herbs if cats will end up dead anyway? _ She shook her head; the voice had said she needed to be prepared. That's what she was doing. Maybe she would bring Brightkit for the herbs that weren't too far from camp… the kit had great interest in herbs… even though she might end up dead… she needed to get away from this dream.

She padded to the front of the den, and pushed her way through the entrance out into the clearing. In front of her was a large pond, with rivers flowing throughout the camp. Her paws sunk into the grass, damp with dew in the early morning. She saw Shadestar talking quietly with the deputy, Amberwind. Ravensong was padding towards them. She stretched and looked up to see her sister, Moonbeam, brushing out of the Warriors den. Moonbeam looked up and saw her, with a troubled look on her face. All thoughts of her dream disappeared, and she padded towards her sister.

"Moonbeam, did you have a good night's rest?" she mewed, licking her sisters gray ear.

Before she could reply their other sister, Wildheart pushed her way into the clearing, her brown tabby pelt glistening in the early morning sun. "Well I sure didn't!" she said teasingly, flicking her ears, "not with this one here kicking and mewing all night long!"

"It's just a bad dream, that's all." Moonbeam muttered, pushing away from her sisters, to the pool in the clearing, crouching down to take a drink of water.

"What got into her pelt?" Wildheart muttered.

"I don't know…." She murmured, "I just don't know…"


	6. Patrol

**For those of you who have actually been following, i fogot to add in this chapter! id already written it and i guess i just forgot... oopsies! **

**Disclaimer: I do no own warriors!**

Moonbeam closed her deep blue eyes and started lapping up the cool water. Trying desperately to clear her racing mind the water helped greatly but that haunting voice she had heard still echoed inside her head. _"You must be prepared." prepared for what? _She thought. Shaking her head she stepped away from the pool and stretched, her tabby pelt rippling in the sunlight. _C'mon Moonbeam you're a warrior not a kit. Stop acting so foolish! _She scolded herself. Of course it was just a dream. The she-cat trotted over to the fresh–kill pile which was sheltered under a long ledge of rock. She chose a mouse from the pile and went to eat by Mossheart under the shade of the apprentices den.

"Amberwind said I could join her and Wildheart for a hunting patrol, would you like to come?" the ginger she-cat meowed kindly. Moonbeam swallowed a mouthful of mouse and nodded. "That sounds good. Where will we be hunting?"

Mossheart shrugged gulping down her last bit of shrew before standing and shaking her pelt. "I don't think she's chosen. Oh, here she comes now." Moonbeam looked up to see the dazzling golden tabby padding towards them, closely followed by Wildheart. Their eyes shining with excitement.

"Today is going to be a great day for hunting I can feel it!" Wildheart exclaimed. Moonbeam purred in amusement. She was very close to her sisters, which is unusual for most littermates.

"It's alright if Moonbeam comes along right Amberwind?" Mossheart asked. Amberwind nodded. "Yes, of course. I was thinking we would head down to the Tall Beech. Rainfall reported a family of rabbits near there."

"Rabbits! I love rabbits!" Wildheart meowed as she took off towards the screen of bamboo that made up the entrance to the camp.

Amberwind rolled her eyes and motioned with her tail to follow. "Let's catch up to that mousebrain before she scares all the prey off." She purred. Moonbeam got up and followed the patrol across the camp and through the tunnel on reeds into the forest.

**Woooooow the next chapter i forgot to add to... im stupid haha ill add it in a sec guys!**

**R&R**


	7. Brightkit

**Wow i'm stupid to have forgotten this chapter... anyways enjoy, hope this makes the story more... sensible and nonconfusing!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors!**

Starshine watched her two sisters leave for their hunting patrol, with Mossheart and Amberwind behind them. Starshine flicked her ears towards Snowstorm and Dawnfire as they came out of the den, blinking sleep from their eyes. They nodded towards her murmuring a good morning. Starshine padded towards the nursery, which was enclosed in reds ferns and brambles, twisted together to make a thick nest. She poked her head inside and saw Brightkit still asleep, they would gather herbs later. She smelled the air, there was no sickness here. She padded to the elders den, near a fallen tree, also twisted with brambles and ferns like the nursery she padded into the small clearing inside the ferns, Shadowclaw was just waking up, grumbling about his stiff bones and ticks.

"Mind getting me some of them magical herbs o yours ye youngin?" he pestered Starshine. She remembered how when she was an apprentice how bossy the elders were and when she talked back it wouldn't get better, she had more patience now, though she itched to snap at him.

"Alright Shadowclaw, ill go get you some herbs for your stiffness, I will have an apprentice help with ticks." He muttered to himself as Starshine turned around and padded back to the medicine den, she grabbed some ragwort, getting the moss bile ready for the apprentice that had to help with ticks. She padded out, seeing everyone was awake by now, she padded up to Daypaw.

"I believe it's your turn to search Shadowclaw for ticks?" before Daypaw could complain she said "when you're done you can get Nightpaw to help clean out the bedding, too." She knew Daypaw would have more fun with his sister than by himself. Daypaw nodded about to run off when she meowed "take this to Shadowclaw to! Tell him to apply it like usual, you know what to do if he needs help." She pushed the ragwort towards Daypaw. He picked it up and trotted towards the medicine den, she waited till he came out to go into the nursery again.

She saw her mother, Silverfur in a corner of the nursery, her belly just starting to get round with kits, taking a nap. "Brightkit?" Starshine called softly enough to not wake Silverfur "would you like to come collect some herbs with me?" Brightkit bounced away from her mother Leopardmist "sure, let's go!" she scurried towards the tunnel of reeds. Starshine said to Leopardmist "sorry I keep stealing her from you" she teased. "Oh I don't mind, I have enough to take care of without that rambunctious kit!" the queen purred. "I will bring her back by sunhigh!" Starshine called back over her shoulder as she left the warm nursery. "C'mon Brightkit!" she called as she pushed her way into the forest.

Every time she stepped into the forest she was amazed with the beauty of the forest, glistening with dew. "Now Brightkit, today we need to find comfrey, horsetail, marigold, poppy seeds and thyme." She was sure to list herbs that would help with a battle. _See I'm being prepared but will this save my Clan? Oh StarClan please show me more. _"Aren't those all for battles?" Brightkit mewed. Starshine could tell she was scared. "Yes little one, they are for other things to though. We are just getting fully prepared for the upcoming leaf-fall and lefbare. We need to stock up." She tried to convince herself she wasn't lying; they did need to do that… just maybe not that soon. "Now where might these herbs grow?" "Near Tall Beach!" she squealed, prancing in the opposite direction. Starshine purred "this way little one!" She padded through the trees at a slow pace to make sure Brightkit wouldn't get lost behind. They came across a shallow stream, though it was too big for the little kit to jump, so she picked her up in her jaws, ignoring the squirming, as she carried her across and set her down on the other side. "I can do it!" Brightkit mewed. The young medicine cat distracted her "now help me find some horsetail and marigold, if you find any chew off a few, remember not all of them, we need not waste them." She hoped Brightkit heard her as she padded into the trees. Starshine followed behind slowly, approving as the small kit chewed a few stems of marigold. After they got quite a few of each herb she thought she would need, they made the return journey home.

When they got back the kit was exhausted and Starshine gave her a few licks of honey as a reward for doing such a good job then sent her back to the nursery to take a nap. It was almost sunhigh, but Moonbeam was still out hunting in the forest. Wildheart had already returned, but she knew her other sister liked a long hunt, and she decided to go and find her. She padded to the pool and took a long cold drink "Daypaw have you taken care of Shadowclaw?" she asked as Daypaw leaned down next to her. The white tom nodded, enjoying the cool water. Starshine decided to check up on Shadowclaw later, and then she padded into the forest.

She tracked Moonbeam easily, as easily as if it were her own scent. She followed it towards where all three Clan territories met and she saw Moonbeam stalking a vole. She crept up towards it and leapt on top of it, killing it quickly.

"Well caught!" Starshine called out. Moonbeam jumped "you scared me! Thanks, though." She still seemed anxious.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem in a world of your own…" Starshine was worried about her sister. She walked closer to her, sitting beside her sister.

"Well" Moonbeam said "I had this dream last night…"

**Please Review!**


	8. The Dream

**Hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own warriors! Erin Hunter does *crawls away into emo corner***

"What kind of dream?" Starshine asked her eyes shining with interest. "It was horrifying" The silver tabby started sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. "All the clans were dead and the ground was coated in their blood." Moonbeam shivered remembering how eerily peaceful the dead cats had seemed.

"Did you hear a voice?" her sister asked softly. "Y-yeah..." Moonbeam stuttered surprised by her question. "It's probably nothing."

Starshine shook her head slowly. "Moonbeam, I had the very same dream last night."

_What? That's impossible! _She thought. But after studying her sister's expressions she knew it was true. "It must have been a message from StarClan."

"You don't know that. C'mon why would StarClan send us a message and not Shadestar?" Moonbeam replied sinking her claws into the moist ground.

Starshine shook her head again "I don't know but we should keep our eyes and ears out for anything suspicious." The tortoiseshell replied her tail twitching back and forth. "At Half-moon I'll try to find out more."

Half-moon was when the medicine cats and their apprentices meet at the StarCave. Moonbeam and Wildheart had been their once with their mentors the day before her warrior ceremony. It was a huge cave that hides behind a waterfall in StoneClan territory, inside the cave the walls were dotted with stones that shone even brighter then stars.

Moonbeam nodded. "Alright, but we don't tell any cat not a single word." Starshine meowed in agreement. With that the silver tabby picked up her vole along with two squirrels she had caught earlier and headed back to camp with her sister.

When they returned to camp at Sundown, Moonbeam left her sister and padded over to the rock ledge placing her catch on the fresh-kill pile. A few tail lengths away Leopardmist and Rainfall were sitting together by the nursery watching their kits, Nightpaw and Daypaw show off their newly learned battle techniques. Although it would take much practice before the moves were perfected. Across the pool the evening border patrol was returning Amberwind broke away from the group of cats and leaped skillfully onto the ledge that Shadestar's den rested on. Moonbeam spotted Wildheart sharing a trout with Scarletfur on the rocky bank.

"You did a great job hunting today." The she-cat turned to see Mossfur standing beside her, the setting sun making her pelt look like fire "Thank you." Moonbeam yawned touching noses with her friend. "You were out along time. No cat would blame you if you went to sleep early." Mossfur added softly. Moonbeam nodded and started making her way to the warriors den.

**ps! if you didnt notice this is from two cats points of veiws (so far!) Starshine and Moonbeam, later Wildheart will have her own POV :) R & R!**


	9. A thorn

**Hey guys! this chapter is a little bit longer, and has less excitment but i hope you like it anyway:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors! but i sooooo wish i did! If so Hollyleaf would go on a massive killing spree XD**

The next day, the sun was shining brightly down onto the camp, glistening on the water, as the Clan busied themselves around the camp. Tonight was the full moon, when all the Clans gathered at the Rockpile in the middle of the territories under a truce. Starshine padded to the elders den, ears twitching as she pushed her way into the den, trying not to think about the dream. But how could she not? She was a medicine cat after all, she got dreams regularly. But lately the clans had been at peace, so she hadn't had a nightmare yet. She didn't know how to handle it. Should she tell Shadestar? She shook her head clear and focused on what she was doing.

Shadowclaw was getting up from a nap stretching. "Shadowclaw, I'm here to check if your fit for the gathering tonight" she announced as she padded to the middle of the den.

"Well en' come on over" Shadowclaw sat down, and relaxed. This happened every day of the Gathering. Starshine prodded Shadowclaw, he seemed fine. She noticed his fur was tangled and matted, so she began to lick it soothingly; he always seemed so grumpy. Maybe it was because he didn't have any company, she decided to send over Brightkit sometime soon to cheer him up. The elder loved kits, though there were few in the Clan.

Once his fur was smoothed down, she licked his ear once and stepped back. "You will be fine to go tonight, I will go tell Shadestar." She mewed. He nodded and padded out after her, and laid on a rock right by the pool to sun himself, his smoky gray pelt shining in the sun. Starshine padded towards the leader's den. She leapt up onto his ledge, and went into his den.

Inside, he was sitting with Amberwind discussing who would go to the gathering.

"Shadestar it's really nothing!" Amberwind mewed. "It's only a thorn! I can still go to the Gathering. Imagine what the other clans will think if I'm not there!"

Shadestar turned towards Starshine "Yes? What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know Shadestar is able to go to the gathering"

"Oh okay, good. Would you check Amberwind's paw? She's got a thorn in it from the dawn patrol."

Starshine turned towards Amberwind "and you didn't tell me?" she scolded "you should know better! Come with me." She began to pad out into the sun, trusting Amberwind to follow, as she jumped down and walked to her den.

"Now let me see it." Starshine ordered once they were inside. This was what she was used to, not those crazy dreams. Luckily last night she had slept peacefully…

"Do you think I can go to the Gathering tonight?" Amberwind interrupted her thoughts, her paw was extended. It was red and puffy, with a big, thick thorn stuck in it.

"I won't know until I pull it out." Starshine said, "Wait here." She walked to the back of her den, in a crevice of a rock and got what she needed. She walked back to Amberwind

"This may hurt a bit. I'm going to pull it out and when I do I want you to lick it clean okay?" Starshine asked. Amberwind nodded, keeping her paw held out. The medicine cat grasped it between her teeth and tugged out hard. Amberwind yelped loudly, but started to lick her paw where blood had squirted out. Starshine spit out the thrown and began to chew alder into a poultice and when the deputy was done, she smeared it on. Then she got cobwebs and wrapped it around her paw. She sniffed her paw.

"That should help heal it. Try to not walk on it, and be more careful next time," Starshine advised.

"Yes, but what about the Gathering?"

Starshine mewed in sympathy "I'm sorry but I don't think you could make it there without getting it infected."

Amberwind sighed "I thought so. I'll go tell Shadestar."

"No you won't." Starshine scolded "you need to keep off this paw! I will tell him. You go directly to your den and don't worry about anything. I will ask Snowstorm to help Shadestar tonight."

"Alright, you do know best." She padded out of the den. Starshine followed, noticing the warriors were murmuring about who would go to this gathering. She padded over to Snowstorm, who was sitting by the warrior den with Owlface and Dawnfire, sharing prey.

"Snowstorm? Amberwind has gotten a thorn in her paw, I've gotten it out but she can't travel to the gathering tonight. I was hoping you could help Shadestar if he needed it tonight."

"Sure, I'll go to his den now." Snowstorm got up and padded to their leaders den, leapt up and disappeared into the den.

Starshine nodded to Owlface and Dawnfire in greeting. She almost asked if she could eat with them when she spotted her two sisters coming though the bamboo tunnel, prey hanging from their jaws. She walked towards them eyes and saw moonbeam's eyes shining, she had caught a large squirrel, big enough for two cats to share and not be hungry after. Starshine purred, and laid her tail over her sisters shoulder

"Great catch! Mind if we share it?"

"Not at all" her sister's tabby fur was glistening with the last patches of sunlight. They would need to go soon. They lay down near the warriors den, Owlface and Dawnfire close by. They began to dig into the prey. As she leaned down to take another bite she murmured "any more dreams?"

"Nope" replied her sister.

"Me either"

As they finished the squirrel Shadestar leaped down from his den with Snowstorm behind him, and they began to make their way around camp, telling cats if they were going to the gathering. As Shadestar approached her he waved his tail towards the entrance to camp. She didn't have a doubt; she was the medicine cat after all with no injured cats in camp. She got up and padded towards the front of camp and sat down in anticipation, just waiting to get going. She couldn't wait to see the other medicine cats, her good friend Echobreeze, who was also a medicine cat. She also hoped her sisters would join them, too.

Eventually, a group of cats was waiting by the bamboo barrier. Snowstorm, Mossheart, Moonbeam, Dawnfire, Ravensong, Owlface, Nightpaw, and Shadowclaw came over to join her. Shadestar waved his tail at Amberwind, who had poked her head out of the den to say goodbye. Moonbeam and Starshine waved their tails at their sister. Shadestar walked swiftly out, getting swallowed by darkness. With one last look at her Clanmates she turned toward the entrance and padded out into the forest.

**Yes, something exciting happens at the next Gathering. R & R please!**


	10. The Gathering

"It's about time you got here!" Moonbeam heard the StoneClan leader's rough voice as she pushed through the bushes into the clearing were the gathering was held. Shadestar merely dipped his head to Badgerstar's comment and went over to the Great Rock. The silver tabby felt her sisters pelt brush against hers as she ran over to the other medicine cats, brushing muzzles with them briefly. "C'mon lets go brag to some WhisperClan warriors before the gathering starts." Mossheart whispered. Moonbeam nodded and followed her toward a group of young warriors.

"I bet you can't run faster than me!" She heard a pale ginger tom boasting to Deertail from StoneClan. "The only reason WhisperClan cats are so fast is because they run away from everything." The brown and white tom shot his pelt bristling.

"At least we don't hide in caves all day!" the ginger tom replied sliding his claw in and out slowly. _They aren't seriously going to fight at a Gathering are they? _Moonbeam thought she looked over at Mossheart who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

Moonbeam saw Deertail was ready to shred the smaller tom. WhisperClan has a bad problem of starting fights they can't finish

"Alright that's enough." She heard a deep voice sound behind her. The she-cat looked over her shoulder to see a handsome black tom with white ears standing beside her. "You two are acting like kits now go join you clans."

"Yes Stormheart." The ginger said softly before turning to join his Clanmates in front of the Great Rock. Moonbeam felt her heart do a little skip as Stormheart's pelt brushed against hers. "Sorry about Hawkfear. He was always a trouble maker." It took Moonbeam a few heartbeats to realize he was talking to her.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure Deertail would have taught him a lesson." Moonbeam meowed looking into Stormheart's gray eyes. The tom purred in amusement. "Yes you're probably right. Well I've got to go sit with the other deputies it's was nice talking to you." with that the black tom turned and trotted away leaving Moonbeam to stare after him. _He's a deputy?_ Moonbeam thought dazed her head was swimming.

Mossheart nudged her gently. "Let's go find a place to sit." Moonbeam spotted an empty place near the left of the Great Rock and she and Mossheart weaved their way among the many cats.

"WhisperClan has good news." Moonbeam winced as Loudstar started speaking her high pitch voice echoing through the silent clearing. "We have two new warriors, Deertail and Heatherstep. Also we have three new apprentices Redpaw, Flamepaw, and Softpaw." The clans yowled their approval and congratulations to the young cats before Loudstar waved her tail for silence. "Hunting is good and our clan is well prepared for leaf-fall. "Badgerstar?" The ginger and white leader nodded to Badgerstar then went back to sit with Shadestar.

Badgerstar stood and padded forward a few step. He looked down at the cats with piercing amber eyes. "DreamClan has gone too far." He announced. Moonbeam felt her pelt start to rise. _How dare he! _Shadestar gave the StoneClan leader a questioning look. "How so, Badgerstar?" He asked calmly. "Don't act innocent Shadestar, one of our cats is horrifically wounded and we scented DreamClan inside out borders." The striped warrior growled, his claws glowed in the moonlight.

The DreamClan leader looked confused. "I had no knowledge of this Badgerstar. I am sorry for what happened but none of my warriors would do such a thing." Badgerstar snarled at the gray tom before going to sit with Loudstar, his eyes boiled with anger.

Shadestar stood and began to speak. "DreamClan is doing well, Silverfur has moved into the nursery and hunting is good." Moonbeam could see that he was calm and collected again as if what Badgerstar had said never happened.

"Then this gathering is over." Loudstar squeaked and the three cats leaped down from the Great Rock. The other cats slowly started forming into their groups to go back to camp.

Moonbeam felt Mossheart brush against her. "I wonder why Badgerstar was so furious." She whispered to the ginger she-cat. "I don't know if this is true but I overheard Hollowpaw saying that it was Badgerstar's son who was attacked."

"It was his son." Moonbeam heard Starshine's voice. "Blackfeather told us about it." The tortoiseshell cat fell in beside her sister as the clan made their way out of the clearing into the forest.

They were almost to the camp when Starshine froze her eyes wide with shock. "What is it?" Mossheart asked nudging the she-cat gently. "I smell blood!" She cried before racing off toward the Training hollow. Moonbeam and Mossheart exchanged glances before running after her, stumbling over rocks and tree roots in the darkness. When they caught up to the Medicine cat she was crouched over a small figure its white fur glowing in the moonlight.

"Daypaw…" Mossheart gasped quietly. Moonbeam could see deep claw marks covered the young cats' body. She padded over to get sister. "Is he…dead?" she whispered a chill ran through her. "No" Starshine answered after examining the apprentice. "But we must hurry. Mossheart run and tell Shadestar quickly!" The ginger cat nodded ounce and took off through the ferns.

"Is there anything I can do?" Moonbeam asked anxiously pacing back and forth. Starshine nodded. "Help me carry him back to camp." Moonbeam picked up the white tom by his scruff and the two sisters began carrying Daypaw back to camp.


	11. Treating a Patient

_**Hello everyone! have i mentioned that me and one of my best freinds are actaully writing this back and forth? She writes from Moonbeam's point of veiw, and I from Starshines :D**_

Starshine's mind was racing as she set Daypaw down in a nest. Not now not now not now. She didn't have time to think about what happened. She needed to treat the poor apprentice, and fast. Blood was seeping out of wounds on the stomach, neck, and face; a small pool already forming in his bed.

"Go get some more bedding for him! Tell Leopardmist, but don't let her in here whatever you do. Make sure Brightkit stays away to, if she wants to help tell her to pray to StarClan and to comfort Leopardmist. Hurry!" the medicine cat listed orders to Mossheart and Moonbeam as she went to the back of her den, and got everything she needed quick as lightning. "Moonbeam, you need to stay here in case I need help."

She set out all the herbs she thought she might need; marigold, cobwebs, poppy seeds, and comfrey. She saw Mossheart bringing in new moss, ready to make a bed when needed.

"Moonbeam, get him some water."

Moonbeam dashed out of the medicine den. She could now be alone to check over her patient. Daypaw was knocked out, she might need to wake him up later but what she was about to do could be painful, so she let him be. She examined his wounds quickly. There was along claw marks from the side of his neck to his tail. There was a scratch across his face, and other scratches all over his body. Suddenly a voice in the back of her head whispered _what about broken bones? _Starshine thanked StarClan quietly, she had almost forgotten. She gently pulled and prodded the apprentice. When she checked his hind leg, he suddenly awoke and yowled in pain.

"My leg! My leg! Help me! The cat! The claws!" he yowled in pain more. Starshine put three poppy seeds on her paw, and put them down his throat, gently stroking it to make him swallow. Eventually he swallowed, but was still whimpering in pain. While Starshine padded to the back of his leg.

"What's wrong?" Moonbeam came back from fetching water. "I heard him yowling!"

"His leg is broken I am going to have to re-break it. Come here; help me keep him still, if he struggles it will only hurt worse." The medicine cat said softly, so Daypaw wouldn't know what they were doing. She showed her where to put her sister's paws. Daypaw was whimpering, the effects of the poppy seed still not into his system.

"Hush, Daypaw, this won't hurt one bit, but I need you to relax." Starshine hated to lie, but Daypaw was struggling so much she needed him still. Daypaw held still as he was going to, and Starshine quickly took hold of his leg and re-broke it, back into place. Her ears flattened as Daypaw's shrieks pierced her ears.

"You said it wouldn't hurt." He whimpered. The herbs started taking effect, and his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

As Starshine looked up she saw her sister's horrified expression.

"Just a bit longer Moonbeam, then you can leave." She sympathized knowing how terrified she must be. "Lick his wounds for me will you?" Moonbeam leaned down, wrinkling her nose against the smell of blood, and started to lick. _This must remind her of the dream we shared._ She thought to herself, but quickly got back on task. She quickly applied marigold and comfrey to all of his wounds, when her sister was done licking. Then she wrapped his wounds in cobwebs, and pressed down on them, her sister joined her. When the bleeding started going down, Starshine took a step back and breathed deeply.

"I've done all I can for now, it's in the paws of StarClan." She murmured. Her sister put her tail comfortingly on her shoulder, and began to walk out of the den. Starshine gulped and called after her, "get Shadestar for me will you? I need to talk to him about Daypaw." Moonbeam nodded, still looking shocked, as she left the den.

_Please StarClan, let this apprentice be safe. _

**_Please R&R even if its haters, i would love to hear from you!_**


	12. Meeting

**Yo peeps... I really like this chapter because it gives a peak of the future :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors... Erin Hunter does... lucky...**

Moonbeam stumbled out of the medicine cats den, her blue/violet eyes wide and clouded with shock. Shadestar was waiting outside with Amberwind when the gray tom saw the Moonbeam he stood and padded to her.

"How is he?" Shadestar asked his green eyes filled with concern. Moonbeam shook her head. "Pretty bad off I think. Starshine wants to see you." She meowed softly Shadestar nodded and touched her tabby stripped shoulder briefly with his tail before heading into the medicine cats den. She looked up seeing the lights of dawn peaking through the trees _Have I really been up all night? _She thought. Glancing over at the fresh-kill pile she saw it was almost empty. Moonbeam sighed and started making her way to the bamboo tunnel.

"Where are you off to Moonbeam?" She turned her head to see Snowstorm sitting by the warriors den. His white and gray flecked pelt glowed in the early morning light.

"Just out hunting I noticed the fresh-kill pile was running low." she meowed. Snowstorm nodded "You always were a great hunter as an apprentice. The clan is lucky to have you." He purred. Moonbeam meowed a soft thank you her pelt felt hot from her former mentors praise. She turned and weaved her way through the bamboo tunnel into the forest.

Moonbeam shuddered as a cool breeze flowed through the trees. She began heading toward Tall Beech. The trees started to thin out around her and she came to a large field. Tall Beech stood tall and proud near the end of the field just beyond that was WhisperClan territory. A small stream marked the border of the two territories.

The silver she-cat spotted a crow pecking at the earth under the large tree. She crouched low to the ground sliding forward on her stomach like a snake. When she was close enough to pounce she rolled her shoulders sliding her claws out before leaping at her prey. Moonbeam caught the crow as it was trying to escape, snatching it out of the air and killing it with a swift nip to the neck.

"Great catch!" She heard a slightly familiar voice behind her. Spinning around she spotted Stormheart, the cat she had talked to at the gathering gazing at her from across the stream. His eyes danced with laughter at the feather that was resting on Moonbeam's nose. Moonbeam shook her head quickly and put down her catch.

"Thanks." she replied feeling her ears grow hot. _How long has he been watching me? _She thought. "What are you doing here?"

The black tom shrugged his gray eyes still shining. "I felt like taking a walk and I saw you so I thought I'd say hi." he meowed taking a step closer to the border. "You look tired."

The she-cat shifted uneasily. "I've been busy…one of our apprentices was attacked last night." She meowed slowly. "I was helping my sister take care of him."

Stormheart sat down and laid his tail across his paws. "I'm sorry to hear that. It seems like Badgerstar was wrong to accuse DreamClan."

Moonbeam nodded looking the tom over carefully, his left ear was shredded most likely from a battle.

Suddenly she heard voices coming towards them. "Stormheart where are you?"

"I'll be right there." The WhisperClan deputy called back. Stormheart stood and began to head towards his clan mate's voice. "I'll see you soon Moonbeam, take care." He meowed looking over his shoulder before racing up the hill.

Moonbeam sighed, picking up her crow and headed back to the camp.

**So, how'd you like it? I would love to hear any comments! What do you think will happen to Daypaw, and is the meeting on the border something more? Please R&R!**


	13. Attempting Sleep

Starshine sat in the medicine den, the dawn light filling the den. She felt bad for having Moonbeam help her now; she had left the den with a dreadful look on her face. _She hasn't even been in a large battle yet, to see all this blood._ She shook her pelt, like she would if she'd gotten wet. She quickly checked her patient, he was breathing, but shallowly. The poppy seeds she had given him let him sleep peacefully. Then she heard someone pad into the den.

"Oh what now" she mumbled under her breath, so only she could here. Then she looked up. It was Shadestar. Her ears felt hot with embarrassment, hopefully her leader hadn't heard. "Yes, Shadestar? What can I do for you?" she mewed.

"I was just checking in." He sat down near the entrance, "is he going to be alright?"

"I have done all that I can, it's in the paws of StarClan now."

"And what about you Starshine? Will you be okay?" Shadestar looked at her with his deep green eyes.

Starshine looked back at him; his eyes were blazing with care. She paused before she said anything. After all, just like Moonbeam hadn't seen this much blood, she hadn't either.

"I'm alright… thanks for asking though, Shadestar. I will be fine though. I just hope Daypaw will be okay."

He looked at her longer, but eventually got up and nodded at her, then left silently. _He doesn't believe me._ She thought to herself. She sighed, and checked her patient's heart beat again. It was fine. Then she heard another set of pawsteps at the entrance. She flicked her ears, she recognized the scent. "Yes Wildheart?"

Her sister padded in, one side of her pelt sticking up like she had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Good morning" she yawned, and stretched. Then her sister sat down and really looked at her. "You haven't slept, have you?" She asked her voice more serious this time.

"Well…. Not really." Starshine mumbled, her eyes flicking from her sister to Daypaw.

"C'mon, Starshine! He's asleep, and you need something to eat at least!" Starshine's stomach rumbled. "Hear that? That means you need some fresh kill. C'mon." Wildheart stepped towards her, and put her tail on her back, trying to guide her out of the den. Starshine sighed.

"Fine. Know how stubborn you are?" Starshine muttered.

Wildheart looked happier almost immediately, and dashed out into the clearing. Starshine followed, slower. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. She would eat then maybe take a nap. Padding into the clearing, the sunshine warmed her pelt, she looked around camp. The dawn patrol was coming back. A few warriors were eating prey under Shadestar's den. The leader and his deputy were by the entrance to camp, talking quietly among themselves; Leopardmist was waiting right by the fresh kill pile.

Starshine sighed and prepared herself for the questions. As she padded over to the fresh kill pile, Leopardmist sped up to her, her eyes wild and her pelt standing up.

"How are you today Starshine?" but before she could answer, "Is my kit okay? How is he? Can I see him? Is he going to die? What's going to happen to him?"

Starshine sighed, and licked the queen's ear. "Calm down, Leopardmist." She murmured soothingly, "I have done all that I can, he is sleeping right now. It's in the paws of StarClan, and you can see him right after I eat okay?" her stomach grumbled again, to emphasize what she said.

Leopardmist nodded slowly "alright." Starshine looked Leopardmist over, until the queen began to smooth her fur down. Starshine put her tail on her shoulder, trying to sooth her, and then went the rest of the way to the fresh kill pile.

Wildheart was already sitting down, with a vole in her jaws. Starshine padded to the fresh kill pile, which was getting dangerously low, and picked out a mouse for herself. She went and lay down by her sister, and they started eating. As her stomach filled she heard paws stumbling through the entrance, like someone was injured. She tensed, ready to spring into action.

But it was only Moonbeam, practically tripping over her own paws. She was carrying a blackbird in her jaws, but her eyes looked glazed and moony.

"Moonbeam!" Wildheart purred. "Over here!"

Moonbeam turned her gaze towards them, and stumbled over, dropping her prey on the fresh kill pile as she went by. She lay down next to them and mumbled something.

Wildheart tilted her head, looking confused.

"Moonbeam, you look so distracted, is anything wrong?"

"No no Starshine nothing is wrong at all" she purred, then sprawled out to take a cat nap in the sun. She was asleep in just a few moments.

The two sisters looked at each other. Wildheart shrugged. Starshine was about to say something when she saw Leopardmist sitting outside the medicine den, looking like she was about to go inside.

She sighed, and got up, padding towards her den. "Remember to get some sleep!" Wildheart called after her. _If this she-cat ever leaves me alone 'I'll take a long nap_ she promised her sister. As she neared the den, she flicked her tail to Leopardmist, and went into the den. Leopardmist was right behind her, practically stepping on her back paws. Starshine held her tongue, when the queen rushed around her.

"Oh no." the queen said, looking at her kit lying on the moss. "Oh no oh no…" and with that she curled up right by the apprentice, and fell asleep. _I should be doing the same._

Starshine yawned and curled up in her own nest, finally getting some rest.


	14. Wildheart

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors**

**Hey all! i hope you like this chapter, its in Wildheart's POV enjoy!**

Wildheart watched as Starshine entered her den being closely followed by Leopardmist. On her left her other sister Moonbeam was out cold her silver tabby flanks rising and falling with each breath.

"Hey, Wildheart" She turned her head towards Owlface's voice. "Can you do me a favor?" The big eyed tom asked padding to her.

"Sure if I can." Wildheart replied touching nosed briefly with her Clanmate.

"I'm going on patrol with Amberwind and Bluewing but I was going to teach Streampaw a couple battle moves." Owlface meowed flicking his tail towards his apprentice who was running through the pool chasing minnows. "I was wondering if you could take her to the training hollow and practice with her for me."

"Of course I will!" The brown tabby purred her dark blue eyes shining.

"Thanks! I'll catch you later!" Owlface said before racing away to join Amberwind's patrol.

Wildheart leapt down the boulders carefully and landed on the rocky bank where Streampaw was playing. "Hiya Streampaw." She greeted. The apprentice left her game and padded to her.

"Hi. Owlface said he was going to ask you to train me today." Streampaw mewed water was dripping down her snowy white pelt. "Yup are you ready?"

Streampaw nodded and shook her fur spraying water all over Wildheart. "Hey watch it!" She meowed giving the apprentice a playful cuff over the ear. "Now let's get going."

"Okay show me what you already know." Wildheart meowed ounce they had reached the training hollow. Streampaw nodded and crouched low to the ground before leaping straight into the air and landing squarely on all fours as if she had jumped onto and enemy cats back.

The tabby nodded. "Why don't you try that on me now?" Streampaw looked Wildheart over before launching herself into the air and coming to land on her back, like she did before.

Wildheart felt the young cat's paws digging into her sides. _Thank StarClan her claws are sheathed. _She thought. The tabby gently rolled onto her back careful not the crush the apprentice. When she was back on all fours Streampaw was spitting and gasping on the ground. "Hey!" she squeaked. "I don't know that move."

Wildheart purred flicking the white she-cat's ears with her tail. "Then you're going to learn." She remembered learning this battle move with Mossheart when she was an apprentice.

"Alright, when an enemy cat tries to roll over like that." Wildheart meowed. "You must leap away quickly. Especially if the cat is much bigger then you they can crush the wind out of you."

Streampaw's eyes were shining with determination. "Can I try now?" The tabby nodded. When Streampaw leaped onto her back and she tried to role the apprentice leapt off of her back just as she'd instructed.

"Very good." Wildheart meowed. Streampaw glowed with pride.

"I can't wait to show Owlface." She purred licking off a few bits off moss that had clung to her pelt.

"Then let's go show him, I'm sure he's back at camp by now." She meowed to the apprentice; they started padding into the forest together.

As they padded through the forest Streampaw started naming out all the different warriors names she would like to have. "Streamtail sounds good! And Streampelt."

"I'm sure Shadestar will pick a fitting warrior name for you when it's your time." Wildheart purred at the apprentice's enthusiasm. She would make a wonderful warrior one day. "What was your warrior ceremony like?" Streampaw asked looking up at the older she-cat.

"Well I was very nervous." Wildheart started, thinking back to the day she became a warrior. "Me, Mossheart and my sister, Moonbeam were lined up in front of the Rockpile. Shadestar was staring down at us."

The two cats leapt over a small brook before she continued. "Moonbeam got her name first then Mossheart. I was so excited I could hardly stand still." She looked over at the apprentice who was skipping along beside her Streampaw's green eyes were shinning. "Then Shadestar said. ' By the power of StarClan in me I name you Wildheart. StarClan honors your faith and courage.'"

Streampaw sighed softly. "Do you think Daypaw will become a warrior..?" She asked quietly.

"Of course he will. He'll be a brave warrior just like you will be." The tabby said trying to make her voice sound confident.

They had reached the camp before Streampaw could reply she took off through the bamboo tunnel. Wildheart weaved her way after her.

**R&R pretty please! Wildheart will have other POVs througout the series :)**


	15. Shadestar

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors, but i do own these characters and clans :)**

Starshine blinked open her eyes. She was outside, and it was nighttime but there were no stars in the sky._ What kind of place is this? Where you can't even see StarClan? _She wondered to herself. How had she gotten here? She figured nothing good would happen sitting in the middle of an open clearing, so she got up and quickly ran to cover, a bramble bush. She could barely see where she was going, and she almost tripped over a tree root. Suddenly she could hear her heartbeat pounding, faster and faster. Then she realized something. That wasn't her heartbeat. Then her heart rate did speed up, so it matched the pace of the other heartbeat. Suddenly a red eerie glow went into the field, and lightning cracked all around her. She saw what she had tripped over. Not a tree root, but a cat. And not just any cat, but her own sister, Moonbeam. Starshine crept closer. Moonbeam was covered in blood, but she could see no scratch marks. Except the one across her throat, which was still spilling blood. _Oh no!_ She gazed at her dead sister in terror. Suddenly her sister looked up, her eyes bloodshot, blood still oozing out of her neck.

"Save me Starshine. Save me." Her sisters eyes rolled back into her head and her head dropped to the ground. Starshine could hear screaming all around her, and the light faded away, until she could no longer see.

"Starshine wake up wake up!"

Starshine opened her eyes, to see Shadestar standing over her. Starshine saw her claws were unsheathed and Shadestar had a slash across his face, which was dripping blood. Starshine leaped to her paws, a wild look in her eyes, her claws had blood on them. Shadestar tensed, and in his eyes she could see uncertainty.

"S-shades-star I- I'm- so- so-sorry." She stuttered, her bright eyes flashing wildly.

Shadestar stared at her, in shock. "Starshine? Starshine? It's okay, it's alright, I promise. It was only a dream."

Starshine fell to the ground, whimpering and crying. Shadestar padded towards her and laid by her, laying his head over her shoulder, waiting as her cries shuddered to a stop. He began to lick down her pelt, making it smooth. He licked her between the ears, like he was caring for a sick cat. "It's alright, it's alright." He murmured, getting up and stroking his tail across her back.

Finally, she got up, trying to address her leader calmly. "I'm sorry. It was only a bad dream." Her heart was thumping in her chest, and she wondered if he could hear it. "Now, you didn't stop by just to say hi. What can I do for you?" she tried to steady her voice.

He looked at her for a long moment and finally replied. "Well, if you remember Badgerstar was very… accusing at the gathering. And a few days from now is half moon, so you will be going into StoneClan territory, to get to the StarCave. I can't let you go alone."

"Well than I'm guessing you'll be sending another warrior to come along?" she murmured, and went of the back of her store, finally realizing that she needed to fix his wound. "Who'll it be?"

She shifted through her herbs… she would need more comfrey and marigold soon… and poppy seeds, some of the other herbs were starting to get low to. Thinking about healing, she remembered why her supplies were so low. _Daypaw! Why do I have to be such a mousebrain sometimes?_ She grabbed the last of the comfrey, cobwebs, and marigold rushing back into the center of her den. She laid out her supplies, and looked at her two patients. Daypaw needed help first, she decided. She was about to ask Shadestar to chew a poultice for her, when she realized it might cause him pain, because of the wound she caused him. She shuddered, and quickly got to work on Daypaw.

She peeled off the old cobwebs, and sniffed at the wound. It seemed to be healing, that was good, and she couldn't smell any infection either. The medicine cat began to lick the wounds, trying to keep them clean as possible. Finally, she sat back and prepared the comfrey and marigold. Shadestar watched silently through all this, waiting for her to be done to answer her question. She applied the herbs, and quickly covered the wound in cobwebs once again. Daypaw had been drifting in and out of sleep, only staying awake enough for him to eat a few meals, and drink water, so he could stay healthy, but not long enough to hear about who attacked him. She prayed to StarClan quickly before moving onto her next patient. Her clan leader. She padded towards him and gently began to lick his nose, cleaning it.

"Any sign of Daypaw's attacker?" she asked between licks.

He waited until she was done licking to answer. "No, there was no scent, and no evidence around. No clumps of hair, either, even in the thick bracken…" he winced slightly as she applied comfrey to his wound. "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

Starshine realized, as she was covering his wound in cobwebs, how good of a leader Shadestar was. He was fair, and noble. He had common sense, and would fight without being cowardly, but not recklessly. He was very careful about losing lives to, she had heard once from her mentor about one leader who wasted lives so quickly, they didn't live more than a couple leaf bares. Shadestar had five lives left, as far as she knew, each given up for a good reason.

When she was done Shadestar finally replied to her early asked question. "I am going with you to StarCave."

Starshine paused, shocked. "So you need to speak with StarClan?" she asked.

"No, I don't, but you must be safe, with the other medicine cats, and with any other threats." His eyes narrowed slightly. He began to back away from the den; obviously he needed to be somewhere.

"Well, I'll see you then. Can you send me Streampaw? I need help with the elders…" She murmured, distracted as her mind drifted to her dream again. Maybe it was just a dream…

**Please R&R :)**


	16. A Butterfly

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors, but i do own these characters and clans! so, if you use any of this, i will come to your house at night, crawl into your window and eat your soul! MWAHAHAHAHA, seriously though, please dont steal!**

"I can't wait for my first battle!" Streampaw exclaimed to Nightpaw as they headed toward the WhisperClan border. Moonbeam let out a frustrated sigh. _These apprentices don't shut up!_ She thought irritably, pushing her way through the thick undergrowth alongside her father, Dawnfire. _How can he stand listening to them chattering on all day?_ The tabby she-cat shook her head trying to block out the young cats annoying voices.

The small border patrol reached the clearing. Ounce Moonbeam was out of the thick trees she bounded ahead though the thick grass. Dawnfire, Nightpaw, and Streampaw raced after her.

"WhisperClan scent is stale. They must not have refreshed the markings yet." Dawnfire meowed coming to a halt beside his daughter by the border.

Moonbeam nodded "We should keep an eye out for a patrol coming by." She shivered as the wind coming off the moorlands blew her fur the wrong way. The cats stared renewing the markers along DreamClan's side of the bank, the branches of the Tall Beech clashing together in the breeze.

"Look Streampaw a butterfly!" Nightpaw cried. She black she-cat ran towards the brightly colored butterfly tripping over her own paws as she ran and came rolling down the hill, only to crash into Moonbeam.

Moonbeam let out a startled screech and lost her balance, falling into the stream. The cold water seeped into her fur.

"Moonbeam, are you alright?" Nightpaw asked scrambling to her paws and leaning over the bank.

Moonbeam heaved herself up and glared at Nightpaw, the water dripping down her fur making little ripples in the stream.

"Of course I'm not alright, mousebrain! Look at me! I'm soaked!" she hissed, trying to stop herself from shredding the black she-cats ears.

"I…I'm sorry!" Nightpaw choked out flinching away from Moonbeams blazing blue eyes. "It was an accident..."

Moonbeam shook her pelt before leaping back onto the bank, her lips drawn back in a snarl. "You need to stop acting like a stupid kit! You're an apprentice now it's time to _grow up!_" She growled. Nightpaw let out little sobs of fear looking up at the bristling she-cat with wide green eyes.

Dawnfire thrust his way between the two she-cats. "That's enough. Moonbeam calm down. You were an apprentice once too." He said slowly resting his tabby tail on her should. "Maybe you should go for a walk alone." He added more quietly.

The silver tabby took in a deep breath before nodding to her father. She spun around and ran down along the border she didn't stop running until she was surrounded by trees again. Guilt rushed through her when we thought of the scared look Nightpaw had given her. Moonbeam sighed quietly and settled herself in a soft patch of moss, rays of sun shown down through the branches overhead. She was too busy grooming her fur to spot the large yellow eyes staring at her from a holly bush.

When Moonbeam had finished licking her fur back into place she tasted the air. A musty stench flooded her senses. Suddenly the holly bush behind her started to shake. The she-cat turned around slowly sliding her claws out ready to fight whatever came at her.

Out of the holly bush stepped a massive brown and black dog. All of Moonbeams courage vanished. She turned tail and ran as fast as she could, away from the camp. Only looking back to make sure the dog was following. She could feel the dogs' hot breath on her heels. _StarClan help me!_ She wailed, absentmindedly leaping over the stream into WhisperClan territory.

Moonbeam's legs burned and her breath came in fast pants but she forced herself to keep running. As she ran her paw got caught in a rabbit hole. She came crashing to the ground. Moonbeam franticly pulled her paw out and looked up to see the dogs massive jaws bite down on her shoulder. Moonbeam cried out in pain as the dog began to shake her throwing her to the ground.

The she-cat struggled to her paws and faced the dog only to find him being chased away by many strong WhisperClan warriors. "Thank you StarClan." She breathed.

When the dog was far enough away the warriors turned around to face her. She recognized Stormheart instantly. His gray eyes clouded with concern.

"Shall we chase her out as well?" A brown and black tom rasped glaring at her with dark green eyes.

"Don't be mouse-brained can't you see she's hurt?" A white she-cat snapped, padding closer to the DreamClan warrior.

"That's not for you to decide, Whiteclaw." The tom snapped looking over to Stormheart.

The deputy shook his head looking Moonbeam over. "What happened, Moonbeam?" He asked gently, stepping closer to her.

Moonbeam tried to ignore the glares she was getting from the other warriors as she told how the dog had chased her out of her territory.

"Why did you run into our territory huh?" The brown tom demanded standing nose to nose with her. Moonbeam felt anger surge through her. "Well I wasn't going to lead that brute right into my Clans camp." She spat her fur bristling with fury. How dare he accuse her? "I'll be going back now."

Moonbeam started to limp away, pain shooting up her leg with each step. "Wait!" Stormheart called, falling in beside her. "You'll come to our camp its closer." He said letting her lean on his shoulder. "Windspirit take Whiteclaw to make sure the dog is gone."

Windspirit let out a low hiss and nudged the white she-cat to follow. They raced away disappearing in the tall grass. Moonbeam's heart pounded in her chest as Stormheart helped her over the hill and into WhisperClan camp.

**Hope ya liked it! Please R&R IMPORTANT INFORMATION: i will not be able to write as often, because believe it or not i have a life outside of Fanfic and i have this giant project for Language Arts... so ya :D**


	17. extra: i need some help!

**hey everyone, sorry but this chapter has no chapter... but i would really love to hear from you guys! reviews make me feel good, and make me smile! **

**another thing, is i need some help! i have ALOT of good ideas, but i am always open to hear any more and if i do use any of your ideas, i will mention your name before a chapter you inspired, maybe get your name out there?**

**Plus, for fun i have been seeing trivia questions alot! so, i decided to try my own! some of these questions go way back, and others are more recent...i'll mention your name in the next chapter if you get ALL of them right! and please, no cheating!**

**1)Who find cloudpaw after he is captured by twolegs?**

**2)Why did Dappletail die?**

**3)Who is Jawpaw's warrior mentor?**

**4) What is the name Berrypaw/tail was afraid firestar would give him?**


	18. Missing

**Hello everyone! From my last little Q&A Featherflight100698 and Lovley SOS both got most of the answers right! here are the real answers!**

**1) Q. who found Cloudpaw after he was captured by twolegs? _A. Ravenpaw! then he reported it to Firestar..._**

**2) Q. Why did Dappletail die? _A. She eats a poisoned rabit, even though she knows its poisoned! _**

**3) Q. Who is Jawpaw's warrior mentor? _A. Brightheart! Firestar thought it would be better since they both have "disabilities"_**

**4) Q. What is the name Berrypaw/tail was afraid Firestar would give him? _A. Berrystumpytail (that wouldve been a pathetic name...)_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Warriors, only the cats in this story!**

**Now, on with the story!**

"Shadestar, Shadestar!" Starshine was in her den, about to attend to Daypaw's wound, when her father, Dawnfire, ran into the clearing, panting and out of breath. Then she heard Nightpaw's voice.

"It's Moonbeam! She's missing!"

Starshine's heart skipped a beat and she froze for a moment. _No, no not Moonbeam! Anyone but Moonbeam!_ Then she leapt into action, putting everything down and bursting out of her den into the clearing.

"What happened?" She demanded. Shadestar leapt down from his den, to the ground and murmured "Dawnfire, Nightpaw, Streampaw, Starshine. I don't think this should be shared among the whole Clan just yet. Meet me in my den, someone go get Wildheart, this involves her to."

"I'll get her" Starshine instantly volunteered.

"She had been on the dawn patrol, and she has returned" Dawnfire through over his shoulder as he padded towards the leaders den and leapt up onto the ledge above the pool.

That was a good hint, because whoever went out on the dawn patrol always got to go back and get some extra sleep in the warriors den. Starshine padded over quickly, wishing she could run, but trying not to cause more of a scene then there already was. Many cats were waiting for Shadestar to announce something. They were sitting outside their dens, their ears perked, and ready to hear the news.

Starshine poked her head into the warriors den. She could hear snoring; the dawn patrol was still sleeping in. Careful not to wake the other warriors, the medicine cat gently walked through the moss to Wildheart's nest. Her sister was curled up, her nose tucked under her tail, sleeping deeply. Starshine sat by her nest, and prodded her with her nose gently. Wildheart blinked open her eyes and started mumbling about being up early, and how she should be able to sleep in.

"It's Moonbeam." Starshine whispered, and began to nudge her with her paw.

Wildheart shot up, her dark blue eyes shining with determination with whatever she might face. She immediately stormed out of the den, not stopping to ask questions until she realized she didn't know where to go, or what's going on. She eventually looked at Starshine.

"Shadestar's den; apparently she's missing." She mewed, already edging her way towards the den. Her sister followed close behind as she leapt up onto the rock. The surface warmed her paws, but not the cold feeling in her heart. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

As Starshine padded into the den, wither her sister practiacally stepping on her paws behind her, the muffled voices she had heard outside the den became more defined.

"And here they are now" Shadestar murmured as they stepped completely into the den, and all of the cats eyes were on her and her sister.

"I'm sorry" Streampaw murmured, knowing we must be terrified of our sister disappearing.

"there is nothing to be sorry of yet," Shadestar mewed," we still don't know completely what happened to her." Then he turned to Dawnfire and nodded "we are all here now. What happened?"

Nightpaw looked very guilty, as her father started the story, "well we were out on a border patrol, along Whisper clan's border renewing the scent marks."

"They needed to refresh their scent markers to!" Streampaw added. Dawnfire casted a swift glance at the apprentice. Starshine had almost forgotten, Daypaw was his apprentice, he must be extremely stressed, maybe she would give him a few poppy seeds, to give him a good nights sleep. If she was going to do anything outside of camp she would need someone to watch the injured apprentice…

Her thoughts were broken off by Dawnfire's voice. "Yes, and she seemed stressed, so I told her that I could wrap up the patrol with Nightpaw and Streampaw." He flicked his tail at the two apprentices and continued quickly, "She then left, heading along the border. After awhile the patrol was all ready, but Moonbeam hadn't returned. We tried to trace her scent, but we couldn't find it." He looked at the ground and mumbled something under his breath; Starshine was too far away to hear him. She realized her heart was thumping_ is this what that dream meant? I should've been there I could've saved her…_

"I would like to hear Nightpaw's point of view." Shadestar murmured, he too had realized the apprentice was shaking gently. Everyone in the small den turned to Nightpaw.

"w-well" she stuttered as she began. "Moonbeam was angry because I accidently pushed her into a stream. I was only chasing a butterfly, stupid butterfly! If I didn't chase the stupid thing Moonbeam wouldn't have left the patrol…" she almost whimpered the last part. This poor apprentice had gone through so much. Her only brother was wounded, and now she was blaming herself for Moonbeam's disappearance.

Starshine sighed; the whole clan was going through a lot. She needed more help. As much as she hated to, Brightkit might have to help out. She didn't know how much blood was ahead but she needed assistance.

"Shadestar, I'm going to have to get some more help. I don't want Brightkit to be near all this but someone needs to look after Daypaw while I go looking for Moonbeam."

He blinked in understanding; He knew she would want to go out and look for her sister, and that Daypaw couldn't be left alone. He nodded as he began giving out orders "Dawnfire, Wildheart, and Streampaw wait at the camp entrance till Amberwind and Starshine join you. I have to stay here but Amberwind will be back soon from a hunting patrol. Nightpaw, go with Starshine to help Daypaw. Starshine, stay here for a moment."

Wildheart pressed against her sister and began to weave her way out of the den. Dawnfire and Streampaw followed closely behind. Nightpaw padded out slowly, heading towards the medicine den. Starshine realized they were all gone and she faced her leader by herself.

"What is it Shadestar?" she murmured, she was distracted with what was ahead. he took a step towards her. "Give Nightpaw and Dawnfire some poppy seeds tonight." Sometimes it was like he read her mind, suggesting things she already thought. "And don't worry, we will find Moonbeam" he hesitated before dismissing her, almost like he was waiting for her to mention something.

"It was that dream wasn't it?" he asked simply. The time when she accidently clawed his face.

"Yes" she whimpered.

"We will find her" he murmured, stepping closer and putting his head on top of hers, his breath was hot on her back. He stepped back, and Starshine walked out of the den into the sunlight.

**What do YOU think will happen? R&R!**


	19. WhisperClan

**Hey everyone, sorry its been soooo long! Or atleast it feels like it has been... anyways, i hope you like this chapter, you will get more details about WhisperClan :)**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers, but i do no own warriors, only these ideas, cats, and clans...**

It was Sundown when Moonbeam and Stormheart reached the WhisperClan camp. The camp was shielded by a thick barrier of brambles with a very small tunnel as an entrance. The WhisperClan deputy flicked his ears at a young brown and white she-cat, who was sitting by the entrance. She gave Moonbeam a puzzled glance before dipping her head and stepping aside to let them squeeze through the tunnel.

The tunnel opened up to a large clearing with a giant oak tree in the center, an owl hole in the middle of the think trunk. Moonbeam guessed that it was Loudstar's den. Stormheart led her to a gorse bush that smelled heavily of herbs. The branches of the bush began to shake slightly as a small gray and white she-cat slid out from under it, looking at Moonbeam with questioning gaze.

"Hi, Echobreeze" The deputy greeted dipping his head respectfully.

"Hello, Stormheart" The medicine cat meowed softly. "What do we have here?" She she-cat padded to Moonbeams side, giving her wounded shoulder a couple licks.

"This is Moonbeam; she got chased into our territory by a dog" The black tome began, his gray eyes unreadable. "I was wondering if you could treat her wounds."

Echobreeze nodded "Ok, I'll do what I can do." She turned her head towards a small group of apprentices that were sharing a plump rabbit. The medicine cat flicked her ears at a dark reddish tom, which stood and began padding towards them.

Stormheart let out a soft sigh, relief flooded his eyes. "Great. I'll go tell Loudstar." With that he turned and bounded over towards the oak tree.

Echobreeze started leading Moonbeam into her den. "Redpaw, I'll need Goldenrod and what else?" She asked the dark apprentice who was bouncing along side her.

"Poppy seed, right?" He meowed. Echobreeze nodded giving his ears a quick lick. Moonbeam crouched down and slid underneath the branches of the gorse bush until she came to a hollow spot near the base of the bush.

The gray and white she-cat began making a poultice and applying to her shoulder. "It's not deep but it could still get infected. I'll need to double check it in the morning."

Moonbeam winced slightly as Redpaw started wrapping her shoulder in cobwebs. "You're from DreamClan aren't you?" He meowed; his amber eyes sparkled with interest. "Are you Starshine's sister?"

Moonbeam nodded and she heard Echobreeze let out a soft purr. "Starshine's a great cat." Echobreeze flicked her tail at a nest, where the last rays of sunlight shone through the branches.

Redpaw gave her some poppy seeds and soon her eyes felt heavy with sleep. The last thing she saw was the gray and white she-cat smiling down at her.

**Please Review! how hard can it be? the button is right over there **


	20. Searching

**Hey everyone, sorry this took sooooo long to get out to you! I would love to post a new chapter every day, but alas my school loves to give out homework :P Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclai- you know what? no! just...no**

Starshine walked into her den to find Nightpaw laying right by Daypaw, her eyes open and staring blankly at nothing. She remembered how happy and excited this apprentice used to be. Her supplies were right where she had left it before hearing about Moonbeam.

Before she did anything she addressed the wounded apprentice. She cleaned his wounds quickly and applied the poultice to Daypaw, while his sister watched silently. When she was finished she washed her paws in the stream that was on the very edge of her den. Then she turned towards the black apprentice.

"Here, Nightpaw," she murmured, and held out two poppy seeds on her paw. Nightpaw quickly lapped them up and looked reluctantly at her brother. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Very much so…" the apprentice mewed, and laid down beside her brother, falling asleep almost instantly.

Now she could go search for her sister. She quickly put away the herbs and padded out into the clearing, the sun shining almost directly above her. She saw Amberwind, Dawnfire, Wildheart, and Streampaw at the bamboo tunnel awaiting her arrival.

"Sorry it took so long," she meowed as she got closer to them.

"No problem at all" Amberwind murmured as they all padded out into the forest. She could hear birds singing and mice scattering under bushes and leaves. Her mind wandered as they ran, thinking of all the things that could've happened to her sister. Images of a monster running over her, another Clan attacking her, a twoleg capturing her, and much more swept through her mind. Her thoughts of troubles were interrupted by Dawnfire.

"I remember when your brother went missing; this must remind you of him." He said to Amberwind.

The deputy's stride broke, but then she caught up to us again, not saying anything about her brother. Starshine had never heard anything about it, maybe she would ask Dawnfire later, if she remembered.

They suddenly came to a stop, by a stream near the WhisperClan border.

"She fell into a stream here." Dawnfire mewed, "it must be the reason we can't track her scent well. His amber eyes faltered. Then, they suddenly brightened, as if he had answers to things not even StarClan knew.

"Starshine." He whispered. Then he got louder, "Starshine! Remember when you were a kit and you told me you wanted to be a medicine cat, instead of a warrior!" Starshine nodded hesitantly as her father continued, "why was I a little bit sad, what trait could've made you such a good warrior?"

"My good sense of smell!" now the medicine cat was getting excited. She could still remember the look on her father's face when she told him. Even though she knew he would love her very much no matter what, that memory would sometimes make her sad. Now she could use her gift, to track her sister!

Dawnfire nodded vigorously, and flicked his tail towards the stream. Starshine sniffed loudly. She couldn't smell anything! Panic filled her; maybe she _wouldn't_ be able to find her sister after all. Then a breeze blew, and a scent drifted towards her. _Moonbeam! _She kept sniffing, pacing rapidly, until she came to a pile of moss, drenched with her sister's scent. The patrol was right behind her. She sniffed around, but the scent was drowned out by the smell of dog. _Oh no! _She couldn't even smell Moonbeam's scent anymore.

"I lost it" she whimpered, and laid down where Moonbeam had, on the soft moss. "I can't believe I lost it"

"It's alright," Amberwind murmured. Almost in synchronization the whole patrol sat down on the cool forest floor. Another breeze flew through the trees, leaf fall was coming, and it was coming fast. Starshine sighed.

Wildheart, for the first time, spoke. "Try again," she urged, suddenly. Starshine pushed herself up off the ground, all her confidence gone. She sniffed the moss again, and sniffed around it.

"All I can smell is dog!" she mewed in anger. Then she realized. She looked at her fellow Clanmates. "That's why I can't smell it! It's overwhelmed by the scent of dog!" She hoped it hadn't caught Moonbeam, but at least there was no smell of blood. The dog had probably tracked her through the forest; all she had to do was follow the trail of dog! So, she focused on the dog smell, running through the forest closer and closer to the WhisperClan border. And closer? This wasn't making any sense at all, why would Moonbeam run straight to WhisperClan? She began to run faster, leaping over the stream near the border. She skidded to a halt as she smelled WhisperClan scent.

She padded slowly to the border as the rest of the patrol caught up. The whole patrol was breathing heavily, their flanks falling and rising rapidly, trying to catch their breath.

"Well we can't follow the trail anymore," Dawnfire huffed, laying down. "We were so close…"

Amberwind decided to take charge and addressed the patrol, "well we can't do anything now, I'm sorry. We need to get back to the camp though; the sun will be setting soon."

The whole patrol started padding back towards the camp, looking defeated as they went through the bamboo tunnel. Shadestar greeted them, his tail twitching in effort to look relaxed; it seemed as though he hadn't called a Clan meeting yet. The deputy quickly reported to Shadestar, while Streampaw went over to the fresh kill pile. "…and we have no idea what happened to her past the border," Amberwind finished the story.

"Well I guess we will have to wait till the next Gathering to ask if any clan has seen her, unless she comes back before then." Shadestar sighed, and he and the deputy walked towards the base of his den. Starshine was about to pad back to her den, when walking halfway there Nightpaw scrambled out of the den and ran towards her.

"Starshine, Starshine!" the apprentice was panting heavily, but her eyes shined with happiness and love. "It's Daypaw! He has woken up!"

**clifhangggeeeer! gasp! oh noz! haha guess you will alllll have to wait... XD**

**Review? please? the buttons riiiiiiight over there!**


	21. extra: Warrior Ceremony

**Hey everyone sorry it to soo long (again!) thank my random distractions, my lame algebra project, and my dog for not getting anything to you sooner.**

**Disclaimer: shiz no i don't own warriors**

**Anywasils this is back in tiiiiimmmmeee! This is a very special warrior ceremony, and though it has been mentioned we decided to write it in more detail :) enjoy!**

Moonpaw, Mosspaw and Wildpaw's Warrior Ceremony

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting." Moonpaw's head shot up from her nest in the apprentice's den, her heart pounding in her chest with excitement. She gave herself a quick grooming before sliding through the soft ferns that made up the Apprentice's den.

Moonpaw bounded through the camp, to join her den mates who were already sitting in front of the Rockpile. She skidded to a halt beside her sister Wildpaw, her dark blue eyes fixed on Shadestar, who stood on top of the Rockpile.

"Cats of DreamClan" The powerful gray tom began, his voice sent another bolt of excitement through Moonpaw. "The great sickness is over and it is time that these three apprentices become warriors." Shadestar's green gaze fixed on the three young cats that stood before him.

"I, Shadestar, leader of DreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in there turn. Mosspaw, Moonpaw, and Wildpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shadestar meowed his eyes glowed with pride.

"I do." The three young cats answered; Moonpaw could hardly believe this was finally happening. Shadestar leapt down from the Rockpile and stalked towards them.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonbeam. StarClan honors your bravery and your independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan." Shadestar rested his nose on top of Moonbeam's head briefly before moving onto Mosspaw, the rising sun making her dark ginger pelt look like fire.

"Mosspaw, from this day forward you shall be known as, Mossheart. StarClan honors your love and your compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan." Mossheart let out a sigh of relief. Moonbeam knew how much she wanted to be a warrior, ever since her mother Heatherfern died of Blackcough.

The DreamClan leader then moved to Wildpaw. Moonbeam remembered her last training assessment with her sister. She had tried so hard to prove she was ready for her warrior name. "Wildpaw, from this day on you shall be known as, Wildheart. StarClan honors your faith and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

The three she-cats turned to face there clanmates as they began chanting. "Moonbeam! Mossheart! Wildheart!" Moonbeam spotted her sister Starpaw cheering beside her mother and father. Starpaw was a medicine cat so it would be awhile yet before she got her new name. Moonbeam pressed against Wildheart "We did it."

**R&R please! its riiiiiiiiight over there! see it? click the button riiiiight there! :D**


	22. Softpaw

**Once again, sorry it takes so long nowaday, but it is officially CHRISTMAS BREAK! yay! I probably won't update till 2011! So, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter:D**

"It looks to be healing perfectly." Echobreeze meowed while wrapping new cobwebs onto her wounded shoulder. "I think you should walk around a bit, to give your shoulder a good stretch."

Moonbeam nodded giving the medicine cat's eats a quick lick. "Thank you for everything, Echobreeze." She meowed before heading out of the den.

"Don't overdo it though!" The gray and white she-cat called after her. Moonbeam flicked her ears to show she'd heard her before squeezing through the thick branches of the gorse bush.

The silver she-cat looked around the camp, searching for cats she knew. She spotted Whiteclaw sharing tongues with a tortoiseshell she-cat she had remembered seeing at the gathering and Stormheart sunning himself near a sandy patch by the oak tree. A few cats were leaving the camp on what looked like a border patrol.

"How are you?" A high squeaky voice sounded in her ears. Loudstar looked at Moonbeam with pale blue eyes, her ginger and white fur was neatly groomed.

Moonbeam dipped her head respectfully before replying. "Good, thank you." she meowed calmly, curling her tail around her paws as she sat down to face the WhisperClan leader.

"That's good. Echobreeze said you would be able to leave tonight." Loadstar meowed glancing at her wounded shoulder briefly. "I'm sure your missing your clan."

Moonbeam sighed; homesickness pierced her heart like a thorn. Even though she'd only been in WhisperClan for a day, she longed to run through the trees beside her clan mates again.

"Thank you for helping me." She meowed blinking gratefully at the ginger and white she-cat.

The WhisperClan leader merely shrugged, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an earsplitting screech and the overwhelming scent of blood. Both cats exchanged a questioning glance before getting up and bounding towards the entrance of the camp. Many cats were already gathered there; heads bowed and tails drooping with sadness.

Moonbeam pushed her way through the mob of cats until she saw a dark red queen crouching beside a limp pile of shredded pale ginger fur. The queen's fur was bristling and she stared desperately at the lump of fur with wide blue eyes.

"Softpaw, Softpaw please wake up!" She wailed, shaking the dead apprentice gently. Blood from Softpaw's wounds pooled the grass around her.

The silver tabby looked around and spotted Redpaw and a white and ginger patched tom huddled together, staring at Softpaw with glazed amber eyes. _They must be littermates. _She thought before looking back to see Echobreeze has appeared beside the fallen apprentice.

The gray and white medicine cat laid her tail across the queen's shoulder. "Rustfur, let her go. She walks with StarClan." she murmured gently, her eyes clouded with grief for her clan mate.

Rustfur's head snapped up, she let out another wail before leaping to her paws and racing across the clearing into the nursery. Loudstar stalked out of the group of cats to stand beside Echobreeze, Stormheart followed closely behind.

"What has happened here?" Loudstar demanded her tail lashing with fury. Darkmist stepped forward along with Windspirit and a white she-cat Moonbeam did not recognize.

"We found her body while we were patrolling the DreamClan border," he rasped, flicking his dark gray tail at the white she-cat before continuing. "Icefrost found her just before she died so the attack must have just happened."

Moonbeam heart sped up as she felt every cats' eyes trained on her filled with hatred and disgust. "DreamClan killed our apprentice!"

**My Christmas wish? To get atleast 5 new reviews by New Years, Please?**


	23. A New Paw

**Sorry it has been sooo long! Now for the long awaited chapter!**

"Now, Daypaw, what can you remember about your attacker?" Starshine asked the white apprentice. She was sure this time was different than the others when he had been awake, this time he seemed stronger. Nightpaw and Leopardmist were sitting next to her, looking intently at their kin.

Daypaw attempted to sit up, but eventually lay back down again. "A flash of white," he murmured. Starshine moved a bit closer, "anything else? Anything at all could help."

"They had these….. Piercing blue eyes," he whimpered, "they never stopped looking at me, with those eyes…" His eyes flickered with pain at remembering, and the medicine cat saw this was a stretch for him.

"It's alright Daypaw, you're alright. I think it is safe to say that you will be fine; in a few weeks that is." Leopardmist and her daughter sighed a breath of relief; this was the first time the white apprentice had been assured that he would live. Daypaw looked relived to, and settled down in his nest. In moments he was asleep.

"Thank you, Starshine. You are a great medicine cat," Leopardmist murmured, her eyes still looking at her son.

"He is very strong, just like his mother," She replied, then looked at Nightpaw, "and like his sister." The black apprentice lifted her head up high, "I think I should go hunt for him, he might be hungry when he wakes up again." She declared and walked out of the den.

As soon as her daughter walked out of the den, Leopardmist turned her gaze on her. "Tell me the truth, what are the possibilities of him being crippled at all." Starshine held the black and white queen's gaze as she replied.

"His injured leg may be a bit…..weak in comparison to the others, but it shouldn't stop him from becoming a warrior." Starshine confirmed. Leopardmist nodded, and looked longingly at her son.

" Brightkit is probably waiting for you in the nursery," the tortoiseshell reminded her, she hoped that Brightkit wasn't being neglected while her adopted mother was spending so much time with her wounded son. Leopardmist nodded and padded out of the den, only pausing once to look back at her kit.

After looking over Daypaw's wounds, Starshine padded out of her den, into the clearing. Mossheart, Owlface, Snowstorm, and Sleettail were coming back from a hunting patrol, tossing their catches on the fresh kill pile, and choosing their own picks. Bluewing, Ravensong, and **Dawnfire were eating fresh kill by the warriors den, Dawnfire **and Wildheart were sharing prey under the Rockpile. Shadestar was dismissing Amberwind from his den, and the deputy padded towards Starshine.

"Starshine!" The deputy called, "Shadestar wants to see you in his den."

"Thanks, Amberwind." The medicine cat murmured as she passed the golden she-cat. She padded quickly over to Shadestar's den, and leapt up onto the rock.

"Starshine," Her leader addressed her, as she walked into the shadowy den. She sat down near the entrance to his den. "I think Brightkit is ready for her apprentice ceremony." Starshine blinked in surprise, was the kit really that old? Six moons, already, it seemed like just yesterday the kit had lost her mother and father.

"I knew I didn't even have to ask the kit, but I did; and she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice." Shadestar meowed. No one had doubted it, really. Brightpaw already knew many names of the herbs, and never gloated about being a warrior like the other kits in the nursery, Applekit and Starlingkit.

"That's wonderful," She purred,"will it be happening soon?"

"As soon has the Clan gathers." He replied. They both got up and padded out into the open. Starshine leapt down to the base of the rock, while Shadestar stayed at the top to call the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

Most of the Clan was in the clearing, eating fresh-kill but some emerged from their dens as some of the last rays of sun peaked through the trees. Starshine sat proudly as Brightkit made her way from the nursery, with Leopardmist by her side. The kit was groomed neatly, her black fur smoothed down and her different colored eyes shining with eagerness. Soon every cat was settled and looking up at Shadestar.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties," he announced and leapt down from the Rockpile to stand in front of the Clan. "Brightkit has reached her sixth moon, and is ready to become an apprentice."

"Brightkit," Shadestar beckoned. The kit walked forward proudly, her head raised high, and came to a stop in front of her leader. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw."

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" The Clan called to the new apprentice.

"Starshine," He called. Starshine felt overwhelmed with the pleasure of having an apprentice as she padded up to stand beside Brightpaw. "I know that I am putting Brightpaw in safe paws. I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom she will need."

"I will teach her everything I know," the medicine cat promised. She leaned forward and touched Brightpaw's muzzle with her own. Her apprentice was staring at her proudly with her shining eyes.

The Clan began to cheer Brightpaw's name once again, louder this time. Eventually, cats began to pad up to congratulate her.

"Oh, Brightpaw!" Leopardmist purred, rubbing against her adopted kit, "you did so well!"

"And so did you," Wildheart meowed to Starshine. The tortoiseshell dipped her head in acknowledgment, "Brightpaw will be a wonderful apprentice." As the rest of the Clan began to fade away, Brightpaw stared up at her new mentor.

"What will we be doing first?" The black she-cat asked as they made their way towards the medicine den.

"Well, first I thought you could bring Silverfur some borage. What does borage do?" She tested her apprentice.

"It helps her milk come!" She mewed when they got inside of the den.

"Very good," Starshine purred. She went to her supply and brought back a few borage leaves. "These should do the trick, and afterwards we can get you some moss to make a bed, and then we can eat," she suggested. Brightpaw nodded and picked up the leaves, padding out to the nursery. Starshine began making room for her new apprentice. Having an apprentice reminded her of her own mentor, Nettlespots. Her mentor had been very gentle and caring, and she hoped to be the same way with Brightpaw. Nettlespots had died fighting blackcough, which had killed many in the Clan, including Brightpaw's parents, which is why Leopardmist had fostered her. She had seen him many times since then, when she visited StarClan in her dreams.

"Ready," Brightpaw padded into the den, "where do you keep the moss again?" Because the camp had rivers flowing throughout it and the giant pool, they didn't have to go far to collect moss.

"It's in the back of the den by the medicine supply," Starshine said as she swept away the bits of old herbs away with her tail. Brightpaw padded back with a bundle of moss, and set it down near Starshine's own nest. She smoothed it out and flattened it to make a comfortable nest.

Starshine padded to the back of the den and grabbed a mouthful of feathers in her jaws. She went to the center of the den and ignored the amused look in Brightpaw's eyes as she set the feathers onto the bed and spread them out.

"I think we are done here," Starshine said, looking at the two nests, side by side, "let's go get some fresh-kill."

They padded out into the clearing and went straight for the fresh kill pile. It has been a very busy day for Starshine, and she felt very tired. She couldn't wait to curl up in her nest and sleep. She picked a sparrow from the fresh kill pile and padded over to Wildheart and watched as Brightpaw went to sit with Nightpaw.

"So, I guess you are getting old now?" Wildheart joked with her.

Starshine shoved her sister playfully, "Yes, like you."

Wildheart purred in amusement. They sat down together to eat, and Starshine saw Shadestar looking her way. She looked up at him; he nodded and looked away quickly. Starshine realized that the ceremony happened today for a reason, to ease tension among the clan, and among Starshine herself. She had been so worried about moonbeam, and now she had an apprentice to distract her. She dug back into her sparrow as Shadestar began to pad over to her.

"Starshine, I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is half moon. You should take Brightpaw, and I still plan on coming with you. You might want to get a good night's rest." The gray tom meowed.

In some ways, many cats would think it was a command; something you would say to your apprentice. But Shadestar didn't make it sound like that at all; he did it in such a way that Starshine just nodded blankly; all other thoughts gone from her head. He nodded and padded away to speak to Snowstorm and Dawnfire.

"So you are going to StarCave with him, hm?" Wildheart said between bites.

"Yeah," Starshine replied, "with the tensions in StoneClan against us, he didn't want me going deep in their territory without another warrior."

Wildheart nodded and yawned loudly, "I'm so tired, goodnight Starshine; you should try and get some rest to."

"I will," Starshine promised as she got up to, and padded into her den. She lay down in her nest and curled up, her tail covering her nose. Brightpaw padded in quietly and lay down in her nest too, and soon the apprentice's breathing deepened as she fell asleep. It felt good to have someone to lie next to again, Starshine thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**R&R**


	24. Belief

**Hey all sorry I haven't been updating much. Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that this story is no longer me and my friend (XxShadowsInDaylightxX) s priority. This isn't going to be the story that we write about almost every day or anything. This is because we have decided to write something else, a fanfic about Maximum Ride. If you havent read the original books yet, they are absolutley amazing. If you know what they are, thats basically what we will be writing about from now on. I hope you guys check it out.**

**But don't be to sad, as the story must go on! So, here it is, enjoy :)**

A cold breeze rushed through the WhisperClan camp, making the leaves fall from the Oak Tree onto Moonbeam, who was sitting on one of its giant roots. Thick gray clouds now collected in the sky Moonbeam shivered but not from the cold. Most of the WhisperClan cats stood around the small limp body of Softpaw, a few cats would look up and cast looks of resentment at Moonbeam, their accusing eyes burned with hatred. _But we didn't kill her! _Moonbeam wanted to scream out.

Loudstar had told her to sit near her den until she decided what to do with her. Moonbeam stared at her paws trying to avoid the glares and quiet curses the WhisperClan cats muttered as they passed by, taking their place beside their fallen clan mate.

"So, what do you have to say for this?" Loudstar said as she faced Moonbeam her voice sounded tight as if she was trying to bottle up all her grief and anger.

Moonbeam looked up at the ginger and white leader with pleading eyes. "I swear to you Loudstar." she meowed. "I had nothing to do with this."

Loudstar let out a low growl and her fur on her neck began to rise. "Then why is one of my apprentices dead?" Moonbeam had to force herself not to flinch away.

"I'm truly sorry." She said holding her head high, trying to meet Loudstar's blistering gaze squarely. "But DreamClan didn't do this." She was sure of it; Shadestar would never allow the clan to do such a thing.

Loudstar sighed and her fur lay flat again, her eyes lost their spark. "I want you to leave. Now." She said raising her voice so that all the clan could here.

Stormheart, who had been sitting nearby rose to his paws. His gray eyes matched the rain clouds overhead. "I'll escort her back to her clan." He said as he padded over to Loudstar. Moonbeam felt pain stab her heart when Stormheart didn't even glance at her. "I was never close to Softpaw and if she tries to fight I can easily take her." he added with a flick of his tail.

Moonbeam bit her tongue to keep herself from protesting. _What makes him so sure?_ She thought frustrated. But Loudstar nodded. "Very well," She meowed "If she tries to fight don't hold back." Without another word she walked off to where Rustfur was curled up beside her kit.

"C'mon." Stormheart growled giving her a strong nudge and lead her out of the camp onto the windy moors.

Once they were out of view of the camp Moonbeam stopped and stepped in front of Stormheart, blocking his path. "Look, I had nothing to do with Softpaws death." She meowed searching his stormy eyes, looking for any sign that he believed her.

"Moonbeam," The black tom purred and flicked his white ears. "Of course I believe you!" He moved around her and kept walking toward the border. "I wanted to explore the crime scene myself that's all." He added over his shoulder.

Moonbeam stood there frozen with relief. _At least some cat believes me!_ She thought with a sigh. The silver tabby bounded after the WhisperClan deputy.

**Thanks again. R&R**


End file.
